<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>死がふたりを分断つまで by Arkham1341</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342019">死がふたりを分断つまで</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham1341/pseuds/Arkham1341'>Arkham1341</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham1341/pseuds/Arkham1341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>爱梅特赛尔克x公式光（十四席设定）<br/>有私设</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>死がふたりを分断つまで</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿尔伯特最后的话语依旧回响在英雄的脑海里，他伏在地上，入眼的全是白茫茫一片，看不清面前嚣张的敌人，也看不见身后已经力竭的队友。浓缩成液态的光以太像一锅将沸未沸的浓汤，在他的身体内翻滚冲撞。但他觉得自己已经好多了。他强撑着站起身来，握紧拳头贴上自己的心脏，他的心脏有力地跳动着，扑通扑通，这是无数为他牺牲的人们换来的，是他自己的，又是所有人的。<br/>他继承了阿尔伯特的灵魂，背负着两个世界的未来。<br/>他一定要赢。<br/>无论面前将是数不清的灾厄之兽又或是强大的无影，他都会挥剑斩落，世界都不会就此完结，他们的冒险也一定会继续下去——</p>
<p>他的灵魂被拓宽，将要撕裂他身体的光也被暂时压制住了，这是阿尔伯特送给他最后的礼物。温暖的能量冲刷着他的身体，让他陷入一瞬的恍惚。</p>
<p>所以回过神时，拂晓的英雄居然没有第一时间发现自己站在了亚马乌罗提的大街上。</p>
<p>是超越之力发作了？他没有细想，环顾着四周，多亏了古代人对于创造魔法的热衷，亚马乌罗提这座光怪陆离的摩登城市才可以在夜晚依然亮如白昼。奇异的电梯，坚固的白色墙壁，闪耀的霓虹灯，都是拂晓众人之前从未见过的。没有人不惊叹于古代人的创造和能力，所以英雄也会为他们惋惜，为无影们千万年来的理想而叹息。</p>
<p>如同往常一样，街边的路灯散发出柔和的光芒，街上的人寥寥无几，只有零星几个穿着长袍的古代人还在小声交谈。一切都是那么的惬意放松，让他差一点就要沉溺其中。</p>
<p>“请问，您是还要在这儿工作吗？”<br/>背后突如其来的声音让他一时间慌了神，转身时差点被身上的黑袍绊住。<br/>黑……袍……？他愣住了，这是谁的记忆？这时候，迟钝的英雄才发现，自己不仅一身古代人们的着装，就连脸上也覆盖着不知是什么材料所制造出的面具。之前那些身材过于高大的古代人，如今和他变成同样的高度，这到底是怎么回事？他摸上面具，凹凸不平的触感使他清醒过来，却又无力解读现在的状况。</p>
<p>“哎呀真是抱歉，是我唐突了，十四席。”见他受惊的黑袍古代人对他做出了安抚的动作，“您这么晚了还没有休息吗？真是辛苦了。”</p>
<p>汹涌澎湃的记忆在这瞬间忽然如同潮水一般涌入他的脑袋，熟悉又陌生的片段像利刃一样刺入他的神经中枢。他捂着头，脑袋胀痛不已，发出了一声喑哑的呜咽。无数的记忆碎片慢慢在他脑中聚合、拼凑成一个完完整整的故事，仿佛就发生在昨日。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他和爱梅特赛尔克吵了一架。</p>
<p>没有愤怒的瞪视，也没有高声的呵斥，得知他将要辞去十四人委员会的席位之后，爱梅特赛尔克只是冷淡的轻瞥了他一眼，接着头也不回的离去了，仿佛这一瞬间，他们这些年来所有的感情就像一阵风吹过，飘散在历史的长河里，他苦笑了一下，大概知道了结局。<br/>然后他们开始了冷战。</p>
<p>他是个不善言辞的人，明明是每个人都乐于且善于的辩论活动，他却一次都没有赢过，这样糟糕的战绩显得他和他的那些同胞们格格不入，连好友们以他为论题，开展出好一些辩论比赛。不过好在他的创造魔法并没有和辩论才能一样糟糕到同一个地步。从学院毕业之后很长一段时间，他都在担心自己会不会找不到一份像样的工作。所以他也同样不明白，委员会到底是为了什么而推选了他成为第十四席。</p>
<p>“不，你当然是最适合那个职位的人。”他苦思冥想了许多天，不得已将这个问题吐露给友人后，名为希斯拉德的男人发出了爽朗的笑声。<br/>即使创造管理局局长的那双眼睛能够看透本质和真相，他依旧惴惴不安地摇了摇头。“不用过于紧张。”希斯拉德笑够了，帮他整理了一下快要被风吹落的兜帽，顺便再帮他把头发拢在兜帽里，“你拥有着大家没有的才能，因为如此我们才推选了你，所以请好好的工作吧，第十四席。”</p>
<p>他叹了口气，本无意接下这份工作，但既然是来自所有人的肯定，那么他一定会努力配得上这份信任。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而如今终末之日即将到来，他却辜负了那份信任。</p>
<p>投票结果出现的那一刹那，他就知道自己再也无法胜任这个职位，和其他十三席们不同，他并不赞同召唤出星球的意志来对抗灾祸，并且隐隐约约感到了这份方案的违和，却无力在众人的反对声中辩驳。<br/>“一定会有别的方法可以对抗来自末日的威胁，现在就下定论未免太早了。”他始终这样坚信着人类可以凭借自身战胜末日，但随着支持他的人数越来越少，这份信念也开始变得迷茫起来。<br/>“已经……没时间了。”十四席之首拉哈布雷亚轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀安慰道，“行星的结构已经开始破碎，我们除此之外别无他法。”<br/>难道其他十三席的选择才是真正正确的吗？他做的才是错误的吗？他无法赞成佐迪亚克的召唤，更无法拿出比之更有效的方案，他辜负了所有选择他的人，辜负了希斯拉德。</p>
<p>是他离开的时候了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他拽紧黑袍的领口慢吞吞的走着，路灯的灯光将他的影子拉得很长很长，让他在最后的最后放纵一次吧，他想。</p>
<p>明明落地时没有发出丝毫声响，在脚尖触到地面的刹那，房间里突然传出了爱梅特赛尔克冷冰冰的声音：“你在干嘛？”<br/>他吓得一哆嗦，脚上一滑，索性闭上眼睛等待着和地板的零距离接触，想象中的痛感并没有到来，他飘浮在离地面还有10厘米的地方，差一点就要结结实实的摔在爱梅特赛尔克家卧室的地板上。<br/>“谢…谢谢你，爱梅特赛尔克。”<br/>他抬起头，发现爱梅特赛尔克停下了手头的工作，正撑着头看着他如同滑稽小丑般的表演。<br/>“没想到，您居然还有半夜爬窗户的雅兴，伟大的第•十•四•席？”爱梅特赛尔克用魔法把他放下，最后一字一顿刻意拖长的语调让他听出了几分咬牙切齿的意味。身为平时繁忙的十四席之一，爱梅特赛尔克终于能在夜晚的家中稍稍放松一会儿，他摘下了身为爱梅特赛尔克职位象征的红色面具放在了手边，兜帽拉下，露出了银白色的发丝和漂亮的金色眼瞳，手指一下一下的轻点着桌板。</p>
<p>“对不起，爱梅特赛尔克，我不是故意的。可是如果我真的敲门了，你也不会放我进来吧？”他垂下眼帘，眼瞳里流露出落寞的味道。“我是来道歉的。”</p>
<p>“哈？”爱梅特赛尔克瞪大了眼睛故作惊讶，嘴里发出浮夸的叫声，“您可真是有闲情逸致。如果您是觉得自己做了退出十四人委员会的决定给我们白白增添了那么多麻烦，请您自觉的去找拉哈布雷亚老爷子郑重道歉，让他重新给您规划一份召唤章程，别来这儿浪费我的时间。”</p>
<p>“我不是来顺应加入佐迪亚克召唤的，人类不应该把自己的未来全部交给一个不存在的造物手里……”他头脑发热，一股脑地把藏在心中的反驳全都倾倒了出来，回过神才发现，现在这幅局面离他想要的发展越来越遥远。</p>
<p>“如果你还想给我讨论这个，想想你那可怜的辩论战绩。我还有工作要处理，慢走，恕不远送。”爱梅特赛尔克连一个眼神都没有施舍给他，用指尖弹了弹桌上还有大半没有处理完的公文，接着便准备开始挥手赶人了。</p>
<p>在即将被魔法移出窗外前，沉默着受了一顿数落的第十四席赶忙抓住了爱梅特赛尔克房间里的床垫，情急之下喊出了那人的真名：“等一下！哈迪斯！”<br/>背后的拉力在他叫喊出第一声时就消失的无影无踪，看来爱梅特赛尔克念在他们的旧情还愿意多听他说上几句话，他松了口气，舔了舔自己的嘴角：“我是来跟你道歉的。”</p>
<p>随后他就听见了对方更大的一声嗤笑。</p>
<p>“请问您是大半夜专门来逗我发笑的吗？那还真是考虑周到的服务。”爱梅特赛尔克从椅子上站起身，拎着他的前襟将他狠狠地摔在床上，摆出一副不耐烦的表情厌恶的看着他，“我怎么不记得你做了什么对不起我的——”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克得意洋洋的语气忽的僵住了，面前的人散开的长袍下一丝不挂的躯体，肌肤的亲密接触间冰凉滑腻的感触让他一瞬间失了声。原来，你所说的道歉是这个意思——</p>
<p>“呵……”爱梅特赛尔克伸手捂住脸发出了一声怪笑，“那就，拿出你的诚意来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第十四席伸出双手环住了爱梅特赛尔克的脖颈主动凑了上去，将吻印上对方的嘴角，爱梅特赛尔克从善如流的张开了唇瓣享受起他唇舌的侍奉。纠缠间，他牵起爱梅特赛尔克的手腕，把对方的手掌压上自己的胸膛，欲望和羞耻涌上他的心头，那迫不及待求欢模样，让他的脸上烧成一片。</p>
<p>唇舌的追逐嬉戏进行了许久，当他终于觉得爱梅特赛尔克要开始进行下一步时，爱梅特赛尔克却出乎意料的停了下来。<br/>“你不会以为，这样就能够打动我了？”双唇分离，发出“啵”的声音，他还来不及收回忘情的舌尖，拉出的银丝还牵连在他俩的嘴角，白发的男人突然用食指挑起他的下巴，将他脸上的面具揭开，用不容拒绝的语气发问。</p>
<p>男人说话间的吐息全部喷撒在他的脸颊上，他颤栗着，从爱梅特赛尔克的眼中看见了燃烧着的火焰，从幽冥深渊的深处燃起，一路向上，直至浸染人间，愣神那一瞬间，他早已被来自地狱火光吞噬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他赤裸着身体趴伏在爱梅特赛尔克的双腿间，生疏的吞吐着对他来说尺寸稍稍有些不太匹配的阴茎，舌头滑过头部的沟壑，舔湿在皮肤上隆起的血管，苍白色的耻毛划过他的鼻尖，勃起的阴茎抵在他的咽喉处，让他连呼吸都感到了不自在。</p>
<p>“你这副模样，倒让我想起了当年刚刚结下誓约时候的样子。”被湿润温暖的口腔包裹住下身使得爱梅特赛尔克发出一声餍足的叹息，他将放在对方后脑的手移开，帮那个人把垂落在额间遮挡住眼睛的褐色发丝轻柔的别在耳后，又来回揉捏起他的耳垂。<br/>耳垂上坠下的饰品发出叮叮当当的轻响，在他的耳边放大，连带着爱梅特赛尔克的说话声也变得模糊起来，“可惜，这么长时间都没什么长进。”</p>
<p>“好了，多谢你可爱至极的服务。”</p>
<p>他的脑袋被推离爱梅特赛尔克的腿间，酸痛的下巴上沾满了从自己口中流淌下来的津液。</p>
<p>“也得让你感受一下……我的诚意吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他就像在滔天巨浪中随波逐流的一叶小舟，为了不被快感的浪潮吞没，只得用双臂死死地扣住爱梅特赛尔克的后背，喉咙里发出不成调的声音，他的体内有两根手指同时搅动，爱梅特赛尔克熟悉他身体的每一寸敏感点，不间断的刺激他肠道内壁上的那一处敏感的地方，让他的手几乎握不成拳。他被名为欲望的海浪包裹着，小腿抽搐着蜷缩起脚趾，“哈迪斯……碰，碰碰我……前面。”前端得不到纾解，他喘息的声音已经带上了哭腔。</p>
<p>被叫到真名的白发男人从他布满吻痕的胸口抬起头来，“我们还真是太久没做了，才这样你就受不了了？”</p>
<p>随后，男人的手从他的后穴里抽出，带出的水渍沾湿了床单，“选一个吧，你到底要用哪里高潮？”<br/>他本能的预感到了躲不过去的危机就要爆发，身后的空虚让他的理智瞬间回拢，但快感的余韵只能迫使他发出咿咿呀呀的呻吟。</p>
<p>第十四席在这种时刻的沉默让哈迪斯更加的不爽，“哈！没想到伟大的第十四席连这种选择都答不上来。”<br/>一股无名之火从哈迪斯的内心深处窜出，他捧着那个人的脸直视那双让他沉溺其中的蔚蓝色眼眸。始终都是那副洒脱的德行，始终都是那副爱着所有人模样，始终都是那样一张坚毅决绝的脸。</p>
<p>那份对所有人的温柔，即是对他的残忍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哈迪斯！你弄痛我了……”</p>
<p>直到那双蓝色的眼睛蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，哈迪斯才猛然惊醒，他放开了捏着对方的手，轻轻抚摸着那些被他掐出的红痕，像是对着面前的爱人，又像是自言自语，“别再逼我了……否则…………”</p>
<p>迟钝的十四席还未明白哈迪斯话中的含义就被粗长的肉刃生生贯穿了身体，还未开拓完全的后穴给大脑发出了超负荷的信号，钝痛一时间压过了所有的感觉，拉扯着他的神经，让他忍不住闷哼出声，随即身体被填满的满足感又压过了别的，欲望挤压着他的内脏，让他胡乱的在哈迪斯的怀中挣动。</p>
<p>哈迪斯在这时突然一改方才动作的粗鲁，手掌轻柔地拍击、抚摸着他的后背，耐心的等待着他适应。也许经过了几秒钟，也许经过了几分钟，也许经过了几个世纪。哈迪斯听到了怀中人的小声嘟囔：“可以了……你动吧……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>房间里到处都溢满了肉体撞击发出的淫靡声音，再混合着阴茎从他身体里进进出出所带出的啧啧水声和他口中不成调的呻吟，所有这些都如同翻滚的巨浪，碾碎他最后一点理智，绞碎他的最后一丝清明。<br/>他已经射过了一次，射在了哈迪斯的小腹上。哈迪斯挑着眉用指尖蘸取了一抹液体涂在他的股间，他羞耻的用手臂遮住了自己的眼睛，与其再被哈迪斯这样为所欲为的调戏，他宁愿选择哈迪斯给他的言语洗礼。结果最后一道防线也被哈迪斯轻易的攻下，只是重重的一顶，他就立刻溃不成军的哭喊出声。</p>
<p>“唔！太……深……了……”</p>
<p>肠道的内壁不自觉地挽留着对方的阴茎，结合处的皱褶被撑开得光滑，手臂死死的缠绕着对方的脖颈，就算再给他一万个胆子，他也不敢在这时往身下看。他的整条腿都在不受控制痉挛，几乎环绕不住哈迪斯的腰，只能在对方的腰侧蹭来蹭去，无知觉地将埋在体内的肉刃弄得再胀大几分。<br/>他已经完全失去了对自己身体的控制权，并且将它全权地交给了哈迪斯。</p>
<p>快感从尾椎骨和身体内部电流般传入大脑神经，又瞬间荡回趾尖，他抽搐着，铃口又冒出了些许白浊，现在这幅样子，任谁看了都会觉得淫荡的这具身体，他发出混合着痛苦和快乐的呻吟。他的理性大概已经完全蒸发掉，燥热从四肢流入身体中央，这是欢愉的极刑。他融化在了这张床上，唯一能视的只有哈迪斯那双无论在何时都美丽异常的金色眼眸。</p>
<p>当滚烫的液体被射入他的体内时，他达到了第三次高潮。哈迪斯的阴茎抽出了他的体内，白色浓稠的精液从他阖不上的穴口流淌在他的双腿间，昏昏沉沉中，他不知哪里来的勇气，用颇为凶狠的姿势扯下了右边耳垂上的耳坠。</p>
<p>这是他第一次尝试创造魔法所制作出的东西。<br/>对冥界的宠儿来说，这应该是相当粗糙的礼物了吧，他想。</p>
<p>他挺起酸痛的腰凑近哈迪斯，将那耳坠恶狠狠的刺入哈迪斯的耳垂。<br/>鲜血立刻涌了出来，染上他的指腹。<br/>没有马上用手指擦拭，而是连带着耳坠一起温柔的含住了哈迪斯的耳垂将那些血珠抿去。轻轻地舔舐着伤口，血腥味在舌尖化开，绽放出苦涩的味道，他使劲眨了眨眼睛，将眼眶里打转的湿意悉数祛除。<br/>耳边传来哈迪斯模糊不清的抱怨：“丑死了，谁要带啊……”但丝毫不见松开的臂弯还是暴露了男人埋藏在千年不化冰雪表情下诚挚的爱意。</p>
<p>委员会的第十四席；艾欧泽亚伟大的光之战士；诺弗兰特的暗之英雄，一副副面孔逐渐重合。他浑身遍布着爱欲留下的暧昧的痕迹，满意的注视着自己的杰作，微笑起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>光芒尽数散去，梦醒后，面前是爱梅特赛尔克失望无比的表情：“不，不对……你只是一个破碎的躯壳，除此之外什么都不是！就凭你一人独自撑着，怎么能对抗的了我呢？”<br/>英雄什么话都说不出口，他的视线始终紧盯着爱梅特赛尔克耳垂上的那枚耳坠。</p>
<p>一万两千年。</p>
<p>“哈迪斯——”</p>
<p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>